


Dutch's Warning - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 8

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur gets hurt, Arthur is injured, Arthur is still thinking about Micah, Dutch is a father figure for Arthur, Dutch tries to protect Arthur, Healing, High Honor Arthur Morgan, John Has a Plan, M/M, Micah helps heal Arthur, Micah might be a softie ;), Outlaws, RDR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Dutch has something to say.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dutch's Warning - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is another slow going one to develop the plot we are trying to go for, hang in there! We've got some action and exciting ideas for the next few parts don't you worry ;)
> 
> Also we were sleep deprived when we wrote this, sorry its shit...

————

_*"last I heard, you got shot. What happened?"_

_"I got shot."* <— Sherlock reference, had to add it.*_

It was a quiet evening, the gang were finishing up their supper while Pearson collected the dishes to clean them afterwards. Some of the band were sitting by the fire, smoking a cigarette or with a bottle in hand as they shared in small talk amongst each other.

Micah on the other hand didn't want to engage in their meaningless talk about money and sex. He sat quietly with a cigarette in his hand as he watched the flames dance around in the dusk, purposely avoiding the glares from the others as they didn't dare to break him from his thoughts and result in getting scolded or teased by him for doing so. Although one man caught his interest, the only one who he seemed to want to be with. The only man here that he didn't mind, someone he felt comfortable with. He stood to his feet as he softly whispered " I'm bored now."

As he moved away from the campfire he kept his eyes locked on the man he was watching the entire time he stayed in sight. Once he moved closer he smiled subtlety at the younger man who stood by the lonely tree that looked towards the water next to his wagon." How are ya feeling, cowpoke?" Micah asked softly as he stood beside Arthur, glaring at the calm water before them.

Morgan raised his head, Micah's approach broke him out of his thoughts but he never took his gaze off the water. Giving the blonde a subtle smile. "Alright I guess" The man grunted as he didn't feel like telling Micah how he really felt, keeping the conversation brief as he hated the tension.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. That wound of yours must hurt like a bitch, huh. And you must be bored now that Dutch gave your chores to Charles until you're healed."

Micah's words earned a chuckle from Arthur, blushing as he averted his gaze to the bright blue ones before him. "You ain't wrong, Micah.. Why are you comin' to check on me so often anyway?"

"Ain't that what friends do? ...I...I...-"

"Arthur!" Dutch called from his own tent, gesturing to the younger man to come closer, unaware that him and Micah were talking.

"Mmh. Perhaps we can talk later, cowpoke." Micah replied coldly as he averted his gaze, turning his body slightly away from Arthur, clearly frustrated that Dutch called him away.

Arthur raised a curious brow at the older man's behaviour. Giving him a subtle nod and a gentle pat on his back seeing the annoyed expression on his face. Arthur wasn't too thrilled that Dutch called him away either, he felt like Micah was going to tell him something important, perhaps he was finally going to bring up the kiss? If it happened. Arthur shook his head. "Sure.." Was all he said before approaching Dutch.

"Dutch" Arthur held his shoulder where he got shot, rolling his shoulder while he squinted. Moving was still painful and the wound was still quite new, but being an outlaw Morgan was used to bullet wounds and battle scars. He let out a sigh as his eyes lingered at Micah who was walking towards the fire with the rest of the gang.

"How are you feeling, my boy? Better now that you had a few days rest I hope." Dutch smiled as he gave Arthur a gentle pat on his back before taking another smoke of his cigar.

"As good as I can be, though I am startin' to miss my chores and bein' held up here ain't doin' me any good. Though I do understand the reasoning, Dutch. I-I don't know why I didn't see that man, I should've at least heard him comin'" Arthur cleared his throat abruptly as to cover the real reason why he was distracted, even if they didn't kiss that day, Micah was one hell of a distraction.

"Yes, usually you are good at avoiding being caught in the crossfire, that's why I trust you for those types of missions. But I have noticed you've been distracted lately. Ever since you came back after we got you and Micah out of jail I've noticed you two spending more time together, correct?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted his gaze away. Biting his lip careful not to say the wrong thing. "I-I'm just worried about him is all, considered the shit he's put me through lately. I just don't want him to get us in...trouble?..." Arthur raised a brow seeming like he didn't believe his own words, causing the younger man to chuckle softly but he quickly shrugged it off.

"If you keep following him around like a puppy it'll lead you into more trouble than you know. Micah is unpredictable and cruel. If you're not careful he will stab you in your sleep. And even though you are tough, that ain't the kinda man I want my son to be friends with. Micah is skilled with a gun but when it comes to friendship he can't be trusted. You stay away from him. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You just don't know em' like I do! Stop worrying Dutch, I'll be alright" Arthur added a cheeky grin at the end of that notion.

"Just..just stay away from him. You hear? Keep a good head about you when you're around him. And don't let him talk you into something you ain't sure about." Dutch replied with a harsh tone before walking away, leaving Arthur to think about what he said.

"Dutch!" Arthur called back but the leader didn't so much as turn his head. Arthur grunted in frustration feeling like he isn't being heard. Though as the old man wanted, Arthur pondered on his words but instead of heeding the warning he was angry about it. "I know he ain't safe, but there's somethin' about him that keeps me comin' back to him, I can't deny, I think I'm already in trouble" Arthur whispered to himself careful not to be heard by anyone around him.

Sighing softly the young cowboy slowly made his way to his tent to rest, feeling his bullet wound sting and burn from underneath the wrapping job Hosea did.

"Hey, Arthur." A rough but gentle voice captured Arthur's attention as John smiled briefly at the younger man. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel better than what you did when you got those scars, Marston" Arthur teased with a chuckle.

John chuckled softly as he averted his gaze, trying not to let his mind go back to that time when he was lost in the cold. "Glad to hear...

I came across a homestead not too far from here that belongs to a couple. They invited me inside, they are very sweet, a bit odd though. But I couldn't stay long and on my way back to camp I realized it's a perfect place to get some money. They seem a bit naive so we could rob them easily. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Hmm stealin' money from an odd naive couple? Sounds temptin', John." Arhur's lips curled to a smirk. "What could go wrong?"

With that the two shared in a chuckle as John placed a gentle hand over Arthur's shoulder. "Then let's go!" Chimed John before the two outlaws headed to their horses, coincidentally Arhur's Halfbred mare was already tacked up as if John knew he would say yes.

Arthur chuckled before shaking his head in amusement. "Am I that predictable?" The younger man joked as John laughed and gave a nod. "Maybe"

Marston and Morgan mounted their horses then rode off before Dutch noticed them, unaware of what they were about to get themselves into.

\-----

**Keep and eye out for part 9 ;)**


End file.
